


The Transformers in Real Life

by DaisylovesRumble



Series: The Transformers in Real Life [1]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Frenzy is Red, Gen, Multi, Rumble is Blue, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisylovesRumble/pseuds/DaisylovesRumble
Summary: My romance with Rumble.





	1. Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> Unless noted, all my stories take place at the time they were written. Also, I sadly do not own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro, those lucky bastards. Oh, and Frenzy is red, Rumble is blue.

( _Author's note:All my stories take place at the time they are written unless otherwise indicated. Enjoy!)_

We are forbidden.

It shouldn't be like this. It is 2018. Autobots and Decepticons have lived among humans since 1984. A treaty was signed, so while the Autobots and Decepticons are technically still enemies, the Great War between the Transformers is over. Yet we are forbidden.

I move quietly but swiftly toward Decepticon headquarters. Why shouldn't I? I am a woman in love. Yet my heart pounds with fear as much as lust. I am here to meet my Decepticon lover. I am here to meet Rumble.

I pull open a metal door and enter a room filled with the latest computer equipment. It's cold and dark, the only light comes from a computer screen. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder, and jump about 50 feet in the air.

Rumble wraps his metallic arms around my waist. He rests his chin on my shoulder-an advantage of being human-sized-and laughs. His laugh tickles my neck. I melt into him. I am only 5 feet tall and he is still taller than me even though he is one of the shortest Decepticons. He could easily use his robot strength to crush me, but he is so gentle. It's hard to believe he is a "bad guy".

I can still hear the laugh in his voice as he says; "Silly goose. It's only me."

I turn around and bury my face in his chest. It feels so good just to be together. His metallic arms around me feel so warm. It's strange how human he seems. I tilt my head up at him. He smiles down at me. Suddenly, I burst into tears. He pulls me against him and whispers; "What's wrong?"

How can I put into words how much I love him? That my tears are a mix of happiness and fear? The simple fact is that sometimes I am afraid we will be pulled apart. Rumble seems to read my thoughts. "We are not the only couple, Daisy", he says. "There are many human and Autobot couples and even among the Decepticons".

"...And yet we still have to hide", I tell him, my voice fierce. "It's not fair. Even the Autobots don't care about humans dating Decepticons."

He sits down and sighs. Finally, he pulls me into his lap, cradling me. I feel better with him holding me like this. I nuzzle his neck. He makes a groaning noise in his throat. I can already feel him getting hard. I can't help but to laugh. "It's a good thing you all are anatomically correct otherwise that might be a bit awkward".

He reaches down and cups my breast through my shirt, thumbing my nipple. I gasp as my nipples harden. I can feel myself wanting him. Rumble turns me around so I am straddling him. He unbuttons my blouse and lifts my right breast out of my bra. I moan as he suckles it, then gasp as he takes my other breast out and suckles it. It feels so good. I love him so much.

Rumble stops suckling and looks down at me. "I love you, Daisy. I love you so much." I smile with a mixture of happiness and surprise, for he has never added the "so much" before. "I love you too. Very, very much. I don't think I could love you more, Rumble". It's true. I have never loved anyone like him. I don't think I ever will.

He nibbles my neck then. I can feel his smile against me. "I want you" he whispers. I feel his metallic hand push my skirt up past my thighs. I open my legs a bit more. I feel him pull aside my panties. I moan softly as his metallic finger rubs against my clitoris. "So wet" he groans in my ear. I feel him getting harder by the minute. I can feel myself wanting him more and more every minute.

Rumble stands up. I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I feel so safe. I know he would never drop me. I know he would never hurt me.

Rumble carries me to his bedroom. His twin brother Frenzy has the room next door, but the walls are thick concrete, so we have complete privacy. Besides, tonight Frenzy has gone out with Soundwave, Blaster, and Optimus Prime-a friendship that would have been impossible without the peace treaty. The thought of this makes me relax. A smile comes to my lips. Rumble lays down on the bed, laying me on top of him. "Happiness looks good on you, Daisy".

I bury my face in his neck. We lie there for a moment. Suddenly, he rolls over so that he is hovering over me. He reaches under my skirt and pulls off my panties. I whimper in anticipation. Rumble leans down and kisses my thighs. I hiss with a mixture of pain and pleasure as he bites the inside of my right thigh. Yes, I have been bitten there before but with Rumble it is different. The metallic nature of his mouth makes the experience intense, almost like an electric shock. I can feel it all through my body.

"Oh Rumble" I moan as he slides a finger into my wetness. He teases me a second and then smirks in a sexy way as he watches me squirm. He knows what I want. Suddenly, I feel his tongue inside me. I nearly come right then-it feels that good-but Rumble knows how to draw out my pleasure and his. So he stops and lets me catch my breath before he lowers his head again.

"Oh oh Rumble!" I cry out as he tongues my clit. I feel him flicker it up and down. I nearly scream when he sucks on it. I am so close, and when I feel his tongue go inside me, I wrap my legs around his neck and ride his face. Suddenly, he pulls himself from my grip. I groan in protest, trying to pull him back down.

"No Daisy" he moans into my neck as he climbs between my legs. With a thrust, he is inside me. I moan as he begins to move in me. Rumble making love to me is really no different from being with a human in many ways, but there are differences of course. One is that not only are Transformers anatomically correct, they can also reproduce with humans. This was discovered a year ago when Thundercracker's girlfriend Shyla became pregnant. Their daughter Kya is now almost three months old. She looks like any human baby, but carries the Transformer spark inside her. When she is older she will be able to become a Transformer at will.

Another quirk of Transformer anatomy is that they can adjust the size of their metallic manhood. A plus when you consider how large most of them are compared to humans. Shyla can literally take a nap in Thundercracker's hand. When I see that I tell Rumble; "He may be the perfect size for her, but I like that I can lay my head on your shoulder." This always makes him smile, because he is sometimes teased by the other Decepticons for his small stature.

I can feel my climax building. I wrap my legs around Rumble's waste and cry out into his neck. As I come I feel him thrust deep inside me. He lets out a series of grunts and then gently lowers himself on me, burying his face in my neck as we both catch our breath. After a moment, Rumble moves behind me. As he spoons me, I smile to myself with contentment. A moment later we are both asleep.


	2. A Frenzied Night

Ch.2:Frenzied Night (Transformers in Real Life)

_(Author's Note:I unfortunately still do not own Transformers. Also, if this chapter offends you I apologize. Please note that there is a big difference between drug addiction and casual drug use.)_

It doesn't seem like Rumble and I are asleep for long when we hear Frenzy's bedroom door open and close, his light come on. I roll over and snuggle into Rumble. I like the cold, but Decepticon headquarters is always freezing. A chill comes over me and I shiver violently, my teeth chattering together.

Rumble wakes up and pulls me close. We cuddle, trying to go back to sleep. I can see Frenzy's light come on. It sends a faint ray into the hallway. A second later, I hear Frenzy lean against the door that is between his and Rumble's rooms. That door and the wall around it are not as thick as the rest of the wall, and it allows me to hear the same thing Rumble now hears-the flicking of a lighter. Moments later we both hear a crackling sound. I hear Rumble sigh under his breath.

I look up at him. I know he hates it when Frenzy smokes crack. He doesn't do it often, but it still bothers his twin. Honestly, it bothers me too but I also know Frenzy is an adult and we can't stop him. This doesn't mean Rumble or I agree or approve. Yes, Rumble and I do party on occasion. We smoke a joint or do a line of cocaine here and there, but crack is different. It is harder. It seems that Frenzy is taking Megatron's declaration of; "To live in peace with the humans we have to experience what they do" a bit too far.

Rumble looks down into my eyes. I can see the worry in his face. I lean up and kiss his mouth. His cheeks. His forehead. His optics. I feel him instantly relax. "Daisy, my love", he whispers against my mouth as we kiss again.

We are about to deepen the kiss when we hear Frenzy tap gently on the door. A few seconds later, he opens it a bit. Rumble and I can see by his completely dialated optics and his rapid chatter that Frenzy is as high as a kite. "Do you guys want to hang out?" His voice sounds desperate, as if he can't enjoy the high without company.

Rumble and I look at each other. I know that Rumble will let me decide. He knows that I will decide to hang out. Not because I want to get high, but because I know that as twins Rumble and Frenzy share a special bond and I would never do anything to break that bond. "Sure", I say, getting off the bed.

I catch Frenzy watching me as I pull my bra up over my breasts and button up my blouse. His optics practically explode out of his head as he watches me lift my skirt slightly as I pull my panties back on. I catch Rumble's eye and he grins. He likes it when other bots find his human girlfriend sexy, especially his twin.

I grab Rumble's hand and we walk into Frenzy's room. The acrid smell of crack smoke fills the air. I cough involuntarily. Rumble glances at Frenzy, who opens a window. Frenzy sits down on his bed. Rumble and I sit down on the couch. I start off sitting beside him, then he pulls me into his lap. I snuggle into him, drowzy with warmth and contentment.

Frenzy grins at us. Reaching into his bedside table, he pulls out a small metal box. Opening it, he reaches in and pulls out two small bags. He tosses them on to the bed. One bag contains weed. The other contains a small amount of powder cocaine. I look up at Rumble. Frenzy looks at his brother and says; "It's my treat. I know you guys won't smoke with me, but can we party together?"

I feel touched that he did that for us. Rumble reaches over and picks up the two bags. I go to move off his lap but he pulls me closer, signaling that I am fine where I'm at. I catch Frenzy's eye and mouth a silent "thank you" at him. He smiles back and mouths; "no problem".

Rumble beckons Frenzy to hand him the metal box. Frenzy hands it to him. Rumble sits the box on my hip. I smirk at him. "I am glad my hip makes a good table". Rumble kisses my forhead and says; "Your hips are good for many things, all of them dirty." His twin laughs out loud at this statement.

Rumble opens the box and takes out a mirror and a straw. He cuts the straw in half and then cuts diamonds in the end of each straw. He nudges me to sit up. I watch as he places the mirror on the coffee table and sprinkles some of the cocaine on to it. Reaching into the box which now sits on the couch between us, he takes out a razor and chops the powder into two lines.

Frenzy watches as Rumble hands me a straw. Both of them have put their visors on so I can't see their optics, but I know they want me to go first. I take the straw, put it in my nose, and snort my line. Frenzy looks happy when I look at Rumble and say; "Damn baby. This is good shit. You need to do your line".

This is all the prompting he needs. I watch as Rumble puts the straw in his nose, leans forward, and snorts his line. He nods his head at his twin, a smile coming across his face. Frenzy relaxes. He knows he has done well.

For the next couple of hours the three of us sit and talk. Rumble and I each do one more line and then give the bag back to Frenzy to save. Rumble then rolls a joint. I hit it a couple of times then let Rumble and Frenzy finish it. The weed calms Frenzy down enough that he can tell us about his evening.

"Daisy, you were right about it being a good idea for both us and the Autobots to set up headquarters in New Orleans after we signed the peace treaty. Everyone here is so friendly and open-minded. We went to the French Quarter tonight and some girl flashed me! Prime told me if they do that you are supposed to give them beads, so I did!"

Rumble and I can't help but to laugh at Frenzy's enthusiasm. He is right. New Orleans is a wonderful place. The city of second chances, as they say, and second chances are definitely something both the Decepticons and Autobots need. After the peace treaty was signed in California, many of the Autobots' human allies turned against them, including the Witwicky's. I will never forget Daniel telling Prime he never wanted to see him again. Spike and Carly then blocked all of the Autobots on social media.

In the end only Shyla and I were friendly toward the Autobots, and it was Shyla who suggested everyone move to New Orleans. After all, she grew up here. When she discovered she was expecting, that clinched it. Yes, there are some close-minded people humans here when it comes to bot-human couples, but so far everyone has been supportive of the peace treaty.

Rumble grabs my hand and pulls me out of my thoughts. "Daisy, baby, you are about to fall asleep sitting up. Let's go to bed."

I don't argue. I take hold of his hand and stand up. We both thank Frenzy. We slip back through the door. We climb back into bed. Rumble wraps a blanket around me and spoons me. Moments later we are both asleep.


	3. A Morning Question

Ch. 3:A Morning Question (The Transformers in Real Life)

I wake up the next morning to Rumble staring at me. "Hi Daisy", he says.

I kiss him. "Hi Rumble. Good morning."

This makes him laugh. "It's almost noon". It's a Saturday so I didn't have the heart to wake you."

I kiss him again with both love and gratitude. I'm a preschool teacher, so sleeping in on weekends is pure bliss. I love children. I hope to have my own someday. I have never said it out loud, but I hope to have them with Rumble. When Shyla and Thundercracker had Kya my heart leapt with joy. It meant that children are a possibility for Rumble and I. What girl doesn't want babies with the love of her life?

Rumble gets up and walks over to the mini fridge. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"May I please have some oatmeal with almond milk and brown sugar, English muffins with peanut butter, and a glass of orange juice?"

While Rumble makes my breakfast and refuels himself with energon I get on my phone to do some of my other work. Not only am I a preschool teacher I am also an activist, mainly for animals and the environment. One of my biggest supporters is Megatron. I discovered this a couple of months ago when I found some orphaned kittens who needed round the clock bottle feeding. Megatron stepped up, caring for the kittens when I was at work. Who knew that giant warlord was such a softie?

I catch Rumble looking at me like he wants to ask me something important. I put down my phone. I can tell he is nervous. His optics are flickering. He brings over the tray of food and sets it across my blanketed lap. He sits on the edge of the bed and suddenly blurts out; "Daisy I want you to move in with me."

I swallow a bite of oatmeal and stare at him. He kisses me and says; "I just want you with me. I want you safe. It's not really safe where you live. Prowl told me so."

This is true enough. I live in the 9th Ward. I chose to live there as much for the diversity as for the fact that it's cheap. I guess you could call it a "bad" area. Drugs and violence are rampant, and nearly 14 years later the area still hasn't recovered from Katrina. The real danger isn't from my neighbors, though. It's from the police. They find me suspect.

I certainly stand out. My hair is dyed silver and blue, which makes me blue eyes and fair skin seem almost alien. My nose is pierced on the right side and my ears are pierced twice in each lobe and once in each cartilage. I dress in what I call thrift store chic-lots of long skirts and protest tees-but it is my tattoos that make me stand out the most, especially the Decepticon insignia tattooed on the inside of my left arm just above my wrist. A cop stopped me once and asked me what the tattoo meant. I told him it meant I belong.

Someone like me living in a nearly all black neighborhood was enough to put me on their radar. Someone like me who associated with the Decepticons before the treaty and has a Decepticon tattoo? I am surprised I haven't ended up in jail or worse. "Ok baby", I tell him, "I will move in with you".

Rumble's optics brighten and a smile spreads across his features. He takes the tray from my lap and climbs in beside me. Pulling me close he murmurs into my neck; "Daisy. Oh, Daisy. How I love you."

I feel his denta bite into my neck. I dig my nails into his thigh, a primal response to pain and pleasure. I feel his servo start kneading my right breast. I decide that this time I will take control. I roll us over so I am stradling him. I pin his arms over his helm, locking my fingers through his so that both servos are pinned over his head. I reach down and open his pelvic plate, in the same motion pulling aside my panties. Within seconds I have slid myself down his manhood.

I lean forward and bury my face in his neck, releasing his hands. He cups my bottom as he sits up, lifting me with him. I wrap my legs around his waist as we move together. Rumble finds my mouth and presses his glossa against my lips. I open my mouth and feel his glossa in my mouth. I melt into the kiss.

We roll over so that he is on top of me. He thrusts into me fast and hard. I whimper a bit but he doesn't ease up, just pulls me into an embrace. I cry out as I feel him come inside me.

Afterwards, we lie still, neither one of us wanting to move. Rumble whispers into my hair; "I love you, Daisy"."

My heart surges. I could never get enough of hearing him say that. "I love you too, Rumble. So much". This makes him smile.

Our happy moment is interrupted by an announcement over the intercom. "Megatron requires all Decepticons to meet in the communications room. This includes Daisy, Shyla, and Alexis.

I look at Rumble and wonder out loud; "Now I wonder what that's about?"


	4. The Surprise

The Surprise

Rumble and I walk together toward the comm room. We stopped along the way to grab Frenzy. As we all walk along each twin grabs one of my hands. I squeeze each hand in turn, surprised by the sudden show of affection from Frenzy. Rumble doesn't seem to mind his brother holding my hand, but I still give Rumble's hand an extra squeeze to show him that it is he who has my heart.

I see Thundercracker walking ahead of us. On his right shoulder I can see Shyla sitting. In his right hand I can see a baby carrier. Kya is in it cooing happily. Thundercracker coos back at her in Seeker language.

We catch up to them at the door to the comm room. Thundercracker kneals down and Shyla climbs off his shoulder. He hands her the baby carrier. She smiles as Rumble and I coo at the baby. "When are you two going to have one of your own?" she asks.

Rumble and I look at each other. We really do want a baby. I often wonder what our baby would look like. A mix of us both, of course, but in what way? In the case of baby Kya, she has nut brown skin and silky black curls like her mother, and blue eyes the same shade as her father's plating. She is the perfect match of both of her parents. Would our baby be like us both or look more like one of us than the other?

The five of us walk through the door to the comm room. Megatron is already sitting on his throne. It seems everyone is already there. Starscream waves us over to sit by him and Alexis. I smile when he takes Kya out of her carrier. "Come to Uncle Starcream sweet thing".

Megatron clears his throat and all attention turns to him. "Thank you all for coming. I will make this short. Rumble, Starcream, and Thundercracker I assume all of you have spoken to your mates about joining us permanently?"

The three mechs nod silently while Shyla, Alexis, and I look at each other. We didn't know that all three of us were going to be asked to move in on the same day. "And what did your mates say?"; Megatron's voice cuts into my thoughts.

"Daisy said yes"; Rumble says as he squeezes my hand. Thundercracker confirms that Shyla will also be moving in, although she has technically lived here since she was only a couple of months pregnant with Kya. I see Starcream and Alexis both nod at Megatron confirming that Alexis will also be making her home at Decepticon HQ.

"Excellent" Megatron says. "The Constructicons will be making the proper adjustments to your quarters. They will be helped by the Autobots Hoist and Braun, who should arrive shortly. Optimus and Ratchet are also coming. I believe Ratchet will be giving Kya a baby well check?"; he looks questioningly at Shyla. She nods.

Ratchet has proven to be both an excellent OB and pediatrician. He delivered Kya, performing a C-section when Shyla's labor hit 24 hours and she spiked a fever of 105. I remember how scared Thundercracker was, but Starscream and Skywarp rallied around him, supporting their trine mate.

It seems hardly any time passes before Hoist and Braun arrive. Ratchet is with them, and Optimus Prime. Blaster has also tagged along. The Constructicons arrive soon after.

I climb into Rumble's lap so that I am stradling him. I kiss him and then whisper into his ear; "Comm Soundwave. I bet he will want to see Blaster".

He nods and seconds later his creator appears. I smile as Blaster and Soundwave high five and then hug. Being dual sparks they had been friends before the war, and even during the war it was Blaster who Soundwave called when the Decepticons had an outbreak of Cosmic Rust.

As the Constructicons sit down with Hoist and Braun to look over plans for the expansion, Soundwave and Blaster start Deejaying. I watch Alexis and Shyla get up and start to dance. Soon Frenzy, Thundercracker, and Starcream join them.

I look over to see Skywarp sitting alone. Giving Rumble a quick kiss, I go over and sit down by Skywarp. He smiles at me, but there is no feeling behind it. I put my hand in his and give it a squeeze. "You're thinking about Arcee, aren't you?"; I ask him.

It's not really a question. Up until a few months ago Arcee was Skywarp's mate, another relationship brought together by the treaty. All was going well-until Arcee miscarried a sparklet. In her grief she said hurtful things to Skywarp. In her rage she abandoned all of us. The last we heard she had returned to Cybertron.

I climb into Skywarp's hand so we can see each other face to face. I hug one of his fingers, then climb up on his shoulder so I can whisper into his audials; "It will get better."

He smiles sadly and sets me back down on the floor. I walk back over to Rumble, suddenly feeling like I haven't slept in days. Skywarp's sadness is weighing on me. It adds to the stress and anxiety that is already weighing on me. My work as an activist has been very upsetting lately, so much so that my "day job" as a preschool teacher seems like a vacation.

I climb into Rumble's lap, laying my head on his shoulder. I close my eyes. I feel dizzy and strange. I moan into Rumble's neck as I feel a wave of nausea. The room spins. I hear him say my name. Suddenly, everything goes black.


	5. An Even Bigger Surprise

Ch. 5:An Even Bigger Surprise

I wake up to several worried faces. Rumble still holds me in his arms, but we are on the floor. Megatron, Frenzy, and Ratchet are standing closest to us. Everyone else stands nearby. My head is pounding, the nausea strong. Soundwave speaks up; "Suggestion:You go doctor."

I can't help it, I start to laugh. I laugh until I retch, hand shooting to my mouth. Rumble pulls me closer. Ratchet kneals down by me. "Daisy, you passed out. Rumble says you have been very stressed lately, not eating or sleeping well, and your work has been very upsetting. Would you mind if I examined you? Megatron's quarters is closest, so we will do it there."

I nod, but have no energy to get up. Rumble understands immediately. He rises up off the ground, picking me up too. I bury my face in his purple/blue shoulder. I close my eyes. I hear Rumble say to Ratchet; "She's not warm."

Ratchet doesn't say anything back. In less than two steps we are in Megatron's quarters. Ratchet finds a blanket and lays it on Megatron's berth. Rumble lays me down, then sits by my feet. I place my feet in his lap and he rubs them.

Ratchet starts by checking my heartbeat, my pulse, and my blood pressure. He then takes some blood. I do not like having blood drawn. I squeeze Rumble's servo hard. He gives me a reassuring squeeze back.

When Ratchet is done drawing blood he brings in an IV with a bag of saline. "I can tell you are dehydrated"; Ratchet says as he pinches the skin on my hand. It stays in place. "This will help you feel better", he says as he places the IV in my arm.

Ratchet leaves the room to run some blood tests. I smile at Rumble. He leans over and kisses me. I kiss him back. His glossa presses against my lips. I open my mouth. Then I hear someone clearing their throat. Rumble and I break our kiss quickly. Ratchet is standing there with a datapad in his hand.

Rumble grins sheepishly and I can't help but to feel more annoyed than embarrassed. We could have fragged right there!

Ratchet gets right down to business. "Your blood work shows that you are anemic as well as dehydrated, which I suspected. It also shows elevated hormones. I would like to run another test. Please lie back."

I look at Rumble and feel my heart skip a beat. Ratchet has a ultrasound machine. What could be wrong? I grab Rumble's hand.

Ratchet turns on the machine, lubricates the wand, and starts running it over my abdomen. I look at Rumble. Is it my gall bladder? A cyst? I have endometriosis. Could that be it? I can't stand the suspense. "Ratchet, you are scaring the hell out of me. What is it?"

Ratchet smiles and turns the machine toward me. I see a blip on the screen. Rumble looks confused. The answer dawns on me and I feel like laughing and crying at the same time. Rumble asks; "What is that?"

Ratchet and I both can't seem to help grinning like idiots. Ratchet looks at Rumble and says; "Congratulations. You and Daisy are expecting a baby."


	6. Ch. 6:Sharing the News

Ch. 6: Sharing the News

"A baby?" Rumble looks at both me and Ratchet.

"I will leave you two alone." Ratchet says, taking the ultrasound machine with him as he leaves the room.

I sit up slowly lest the dizziness return and grab hold of both of Rumble's servos. "Tell me that you're happy", I say, looking into his scarlet optics.

He puts both servos on both sides of my face and pulls me into a deep kiss. "I am very happy. I am over the moon", he says as we kiss deeply. I kiss him back, working my tongue into his mouth. He reaches down and slides his hand under my shirt and into my bra. He kneads my breast. I wince a bit. At least now I know why my breasts have been sore.

I feel his hand slide down into my pants. He pulls my shirt up higher and takes my nipple into his mouth, suckling hard. My gasp of pain turns into a moan as he licks and sucks my swollen nipple. He raises my hips, pulling down my pants and underwear. I nearly scream out loud when I feel his glossa on my clit, his finger inside me. I moan with pleasure, pulling his helm against me. I wrap my legs around his neck, mouth open in a silent scream as I reach my peak.

Rumble looks up at me and smiles, wiping his chin plates. I blush a bit. He climbs on me, and I gasp out loud as his spike enters me. He takes hold of my feet, spreading my legs wide. As he goes deeper and deeper, I can't help but to yell his name. This apparently turns him on. He cries out into my neck as he overloads.

Rumble pulls out of me and we both lie there, trying to catch our breaths. I hear his deep vents and his fans coming on. Once I can form a sentence I say; "I wonder when Ratchet is coming back?"

I hear someone clearing their vocalizer. I look over to see not only Ratchet, but Megatron, too! Rumble and I both look at each other, wondering what the former warlord is going to do. At first, Megatron pretends to look stern. Then he bursts out laughing. "Rumble, Ratchet tells me you have some news to share. From the looks of things, I can guess what it is, but go ahead and tell me."

Rumble looks at me. I nod that it is alright to tell his leader our news. "Lord Megatron. Daisy and I are expecting a baby."

Megatron slaps Rumble lightly on the back in congratulations. He then holds out his servo to me. I hug his thumb and smile. Megatron has a soft spot and that makes me smile.

Ratchet holds out two bottles of pills to me. "This one is prenatal with iron. As I said you are extremely anemic. I know you are vegan, so try to eat iron-rich foods like spinach, orange juice, lentils, and almond milk to name a few. This other bottle is for the nausea. I am going to unhook you from the IV now. You need to drink more water. Coffee is not water. Even flavored water is better than none at all."

I wince a bit as the IV is removed. I then sit up slowly. When I feel well enough to move, I reach my arms out to Rumble like I am a baby myself. He pulls me to him, helping me off the berth. However, when he tries to put me down, my knees buckle and I stumble. He catches me, and I see Ratchet frown out of the corner of my eye.

Rumble holds onto me while Ratchet fills a glass with water and hands me an anti-nausea pill. I take it eagerly, praying it will kick in fast. Rumble looks worried and even Megatron's optic ridge is furrowed in concern. Ratchet shakes his helm but tells them; "Morning sickness is normal, but unfortunately Daisy has a case of all-day sickness. The pills will help."

Megatron kneels down and holds out his servo. Rumble lays me in it. The pill is already starting to kick in, making me sleepy. Megatron carries me to Rumble's quarters, but I am unaware of it. I am already fast asleep.


	7. Ch.  7:Skywarp and Megatron

Ch.7: Skywarp and Megatron

     I end up sleeping most of that day.  When I wake up rain is pattering on the roof.  I see Rumble sitting on the couch watching tv.  I sit up slowly and stretch.  “Hi babe”, he says without turning around.  

     I get up and walk over to him.  I am slightly nauseated, but not dizzy.  I sit down beside him, holding his hand.  He turns and looks at me.  He has his visor on.  I grin.  I think it’s very sexy when he wears his visor.  I put my hands on both sides of his face and say; “I love you once, I love you twice, I love you more than beans and rice.”

     Rumble smiles at me and says; “My Daisy-head Mazie.  I love you, too.”, while resting a servo on my still flat tummy.

     We decide to eat then.  Rumble has energon-pizza.  I have a vegan tv dinner.  I am very hungry and manage to keep it all down.  Rumble watches me closely.  He is worried I might vomit, or as he calls it, purge.  I pat his thigh reassuringly.  I took my medicine, so I know this food will stay in my stomach where it belongs.

     I have something to say to him.  Now seems as good a time as any.  “Babe, I want to keep the baby a secret until I start to show”.  I pause to gage his reaction.  I mean secret from everyone, including his twin.  I do not know how he is going to feel about this since he and Frenzy tell each other literally everything, and I do mean everything.  It was Frenzy that knew about Rumble and I even before Soundwave...and that is their carrier!

     Rumble simply nods and gives me his trademark smirk.  “I’m way ahead of you, baby girl.  Megatron told everyone you were anemic and dehydrated from stress.  He figured you would tell everyone in your own time.”  

     That smirk of his is driving me wild! I lean over and kiss him.  Soon his glossa is in my mouth, his hand between my legs.  Dinner is quickly forgotten as we stretch across the sofa.  It doesn’t take long and his spike slides inside me.  I am sure Frenzy hears my screams of pleasure and Rumble’s moans as we interface.  

********

     That first month seems to go fairly fast.  I spend most of my time sleeping or trying not to get sick.  Ratchet makes me take a medical leave from my job.  When my students find out why I have to leave, they react in typical preschool fashion, with excitement and curiosity, but also fear and sadness.  I assure them that I will be back after the baby is born.  Privately to Rumble I worry about money, but we reassure me that my home is with him and the other Decepticons now, and that I need not worry about money.  

     Ratchet also demands that I at least cutback on my activism until the baby is born.  So until then no more protests and no more hands on rescues.  I now spend most of my time in the recliner in Rumble’s and my quarters on my laptop networking and coordinating for all my activism endeavors.  I also use my phone and tablet, often multitasking various activism tasks and finding animals homes between all three devices.  It amazes even Soundwave.  Rumble wonders aloud how I manage to not mess any of it up, and I say; “Practice and lots of coffee”, at which he laughs.

     Of course, with all the construction still going on both in our quarters and on the rest of the base, it is not easy to ignore the distractions.  I also have a lot on my mind about the baby.  I am very happy, but the pregnancy wasn’t exactly planned.  Yes, we want children.  We also wanted to plan it out a little better.  It’s a happy surprise and the more time goes on, the happier we are about it.  We both want a femme.  A year ago, I would have used the term girl, but I consider myself to be a full Con now, so am using their terms for things more and more.  I even use frag now instead of fuck, an accomplishment for me considering that I use the F word a lot.  

     As month one turns into the month two, the construction at least to our quarters is finally finished.  We now have an actual bedroom.  The Constructicons also added more outlets and expanded the kitchen.  Not that I can eat much, but nice touch.  Having the Autobots help certainly speeded things up, and it was nice seeing everyone working together.  I even saw Hook and Hoist hold hands at one point.  They saw me and looked a little embarrassed, but I reassured them that it was ok for them to do that.  It is obvious they like each other.  Cybertronians are a species who do not call a relationship “same-sex” nor do they obey so-called gender rules.  You love who you love, and you are who you are, period.  It helps that both genders have both a spike and a valve, and that both genders can carry.  If only humans could be that way, homophobia and transphobia would be non-existent.  

     Now that there is peace, the Autobots and Decepticons have dedicated themselves to community projects.  Today the vast majority of them-Rumble included-are helping with building projects at the local children’s hospital.  Optimus Prime is leading this particular project, as Megatron is being plauged by an old knee injury he received when he was a gladiator.  He is on base, but I assume he is asleep as I have not seen him all day.  Of course, I haven’t left the recliner all day either.  I decide that this is as good a time as any to take a tech break.  I need to walk anyway.

     I walk out of our quarters and head down the hall.  It is so different living here than it was on the Nemesis.  For one thing, it is not underwater, although with all the rain New Orleans gets sometimes it’s hard to tell the difference.  For another, no more shared quarters unless you want to.  Our quarters is joined to Frenzy’s, only separated by a wall with a door between the two, but technically it is not shared.  In fact, the only ones who wanted to share was the Combaticons.  To solve this, Megatron left them in charge of the Nemesis.  They comm us every other day and visit New Orleans about once a month.  They seem happy staying on the Nemesis, and Megatron seems relieved that someone is there. 

     As I walk the corridors, I hear voices as I approach Skywarp’s quarters.  The door is open a bit so I peak inside.  I see Skywarp lying on his berth.  Megatron is sitting beside him, barely able to fit on the berth.  Skwarp has been crying.  I see Megs brushing fluid off his cheeks.  “I can’t believe she did this.”; Skywarp says.

     My heart sinks.  A few days ago, we got word that Arcee and Shockwave had gotten bonded on Cybertron.  Not only that, but Arcee is sparked.  I will never forget the look of hurt on Skywarps’s faceplates.  Ever since then he has spent most of his time in his quarters.  Even Starcream and Thundercracker couldn’t get through to him.  He shut off the Trine-bond, not wanting comfort even from his brothers.  

     I watch as Megatron pulls Skywarp on top of him, snuggling Skywarp to his massive chestplates as though Skywarp is a sparkling himself, and like a sparkling Skywarp lays with his cheekplate against Megatron’s spark.  Megatron rubs his servo up and down Skywarp’s backstrut, doing his best to comfort the black and purple Seeker.  Skywarp snuggles deeper into the gladiator’s chassis.  Skywarp seems so sad and lonely that my heart breaks for him.  

     Megatron’s servo moves up and down Skywarp’s backstrut and few times before it moves down to his aft.  Megatron squeezes Skywarp’s aft gently and then strokes his backstrut again.  Skywarp doesn’t object to Megatron touching him in this way.  In fact, he snuggles closer into him, seeming to draw comfort from his leader’s quiet strength and gentle touch.  Megs says; “It’s ok, Warp.  I am here for you.”

     Megatron pulls Skywarp closer, nuzzling the top of his helm while Skywarp buries his face in Megatron’s neck.  Gently, Megs reaches down and rubs Warp’s interface panel.  I see Warp stiffen with surprise.  I see his optics turn a darker red with lust.  He presses himself against Megatron.  Megatron hugs Skywarp closer to him and pinches the tip of one of his wings.  Skywarp keens, and his interface panel retracts.  

     Skywarp leans his face up and looks at Megatron.  Megs kisses him gently and says; “I will stop if you want me to.”  Warp shakes his helm, returning the kiss.  I watch as Megatron presses his glossa to Skywarp’s mouth.  Warp opens his mouth willingly, and Megs deepens the kiss.  I see their glossa’s dancing around in each other’s mouth.  

     Megatron reaches his servo between Skywarp’s thighs.  I watch him slide a servo tip into Skywarp’s valve.  Megs slides it completely into Warp’s valve, earning a moan from the Seeker.  Then Megatron slides in two more fingers, and Skywarp whimpers a bit.  Megatron has large servos, so the stretch takes a bit of getting used to.  Skywarp sounds like he may be in a bit of pain, but Megatron slows down a bit and rubs his backstrut with his free servo.  “Easy, it’s ok.”, he whispers to Skywarp, urging him to relax.

     Megatron continues to move his three fingers in and out of Skywarp’s valve.  After a few minutes, Skywarp’s whimpers turn to moans.  I watch as he stiffens, face buried in Megatron’s chest.  Megatron removes one finger from Skywarp’s valve, moving it to his exterior node while continuing to move the other two fingers in his valve.  This sends Skywarp over the edge.  He cries out as his valve tightens and lubricant squirts out of it, covering both his and Megatron’s thighs.  He lays there shaking for a moment.  

     Megatron rolls over on Skywarp, the panel covering his spike is retracted.  He leans down and kisses Skywarp.  Skywarp looks up at him with a bit of fear, not because he has never been with another mech, but because he doesn’t want to be hurt again.  I watch as Megatron kisses him gently.  “I would never hurt you like she did”, he says before sliding his spike into Skywarp’s valve.

     Watching all of this is giving me ideas, particularly that I want to touch Rumble’s valve, which is something I have never done.  I am bisexual so am very curious about his valve.  It is interesting having a boyfriend with both parts.  It is exciting.  The action in front of me makes me resolve to do things to Rumble’s valve that will have him screaming so loud even Starscream will high five me.  

     I am pulled out of my daydream by the sound of Megatron groaning as he overloads into Skywarp’s valve.  Skywarp cries out as his valve tightens around Megatron’s spike, setting off another overload of his own.  The panel on his spike is now retracted as is the panel on Megatron’s valve.  I watch as Megatron gives Skywarp’s pressurized spike a couple of strokes while fingering his own valve.  They both overload again, Megatron collapsing momentarily onto Skywarp before he rolls off and pulls him close.  In minutes they are both asleep, and I am making my way back home to wait on the love of my life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I credit Dr Seuss for Daisy-head Mazie, and the film Pretty Baby for "I love you once, I love you twice, I love you more than beans and rice". Oh, and did I mention that unfortunately I do not own Transformers? Sad, I know.


	8. Ch. 8:Three Way

h. 8: Three Way 

About a week after seeing Skywarp with Megatron I hit my third month of pregnancy. I am still nauseated most of the time, but the pills Ratchet prescribed help enough that I can actually enjoy food again. I am not showing yet, but Rumble and I know I will be soon. We know we won’t be able to keep my pregnancy a secret much longer. 

On this particular night Rumble and I are enjoying a quiet, cozy evening at home. New Orleans is blessing us with another round of rain. It is also cold. A rare event in Nola even in January. I do not do well with heat or humidity, so Rumble makes sure to keep our quarters cool but not uncomfortably cold...he doesn’t want to wake up to my teeth chattering again. So, we lie in his berth, snuggled under blankets, watching Horrible Histories on Hulu. It is one of our favorite shows. We laugh no matter how many times we have seen an episode. 

I am leaning back against Rumble. His chest plates feel warm against my back, his metallic arms resting at my sides. I was planning on taking a shower at some point, so am just wearing my fuzzy yellow bath robe. I am so cozy I have made no real effort to get up and move. Every once in a while, Rumble will rest his servo on my tummy. I lay my hand over his. A moment shared quietly between expectant parents. 

We hear a knock at the door between our quarters and Frenzy’s. Frenzy peaks in. Rumble motions him over to our bed. Frenzy sits down on the bed beside us. Rumble wraps his arms around me. I lean into his hold. I close my eyes. I hear Frenzy laugh at the tv. “This show is fucking hilarious”; he says. 

Rumble reaches down and unties my robe. I open my eyes and look over at Frenzy. He is focused on the tv. Not that it matters. I will let Rumble touch me anywhere. I am so in love with him I would probably let him frag me inside Soundwave’s chest. I don’t care, I just want him to touch me. 

I am brought out of my thoughts by the feeling of Rumble’s hands squeezing my breasts. I wince a bit. If you look at my breasts you can tell them I am pregnant. I am a big breasted bitch anyway, but now they are swollen and the nipples have gotten darker. He kneads my breasts for a moment, then slides his servo to my tummy again, brushing it lightly. Ratchet and I have both told him he won’t feel the baby move for at least another month, but he still tries. He and Frenzy are both telepath’s like their sire Soundwave, but not as strong. If they were he probably would already be communicating with our unborn child. As it stands I am pretty sure Soundwave already realizes he is going to be a grandsire. 

I open my eyes and look at the tv. I can feel Rumble’s spike against my back. I am getting wet just imagining it inside me. I open my legs a bit. Rumble takes the invitation, sliding his servo between my legs. I stifle a moan as he slides a finger inside me. He moves it in and out, while using another finger on my clit. I am finding it difficult to be quiet. My head lolls to one side, and I cry out uncontrollably as I come. 

I look up at Rumble. He leans down and kisses me, his glossa in my mouth. I kiss him back, the metallic taste making me feel like I just swallowed a quarter. As we kiss, I get the feeling my pussy is being stared at. I break the kiss and look over. Frenzy’s optics are sweeping over me. I smile at him. “Do you like what you see?”; I ask him, as I throw my bath rode to the floor. 

Frenzy looks away from me. “Do you want me to leave?”; he asks his vocals laced with lust. 

My answer is to lean over and kiss him. Rumble groans against my neck. I press my tongue to Frenzy’s lip components, my hand against his cheek. He seems confused at first, but then starts kissing me back. I have kissed him before out of friendship, but now I am kissing him while his twin who happens to be my boyfriend is squeezing my breasts and fingering my pussy. I reach down and give Frenzy’s servo a reassuring squeeze. He squeezes back. 

I gently press my tongue to his lips, encouraging him to open his mouth. When he does, I slide my tongue in. He responds immediately, his glossa moving with my tongue. I feel Rumble bite my neck while Frenzy and I French kiss. 

The bite to my neck draws blood. I pull away from Frenzy, hissing with pain. I dig my nails into Rumble’s servo. He whispers an apology in my ear; “Sorry my Daisy-head Mazie. I got carried away.” 

I pat his knee to show him that all is forgiven. I then turn back to Frenzy. I run my hand down his chest plate, lazily to his abdomen. I pause with my hand on his abdomen. Rumble slides a finger into my pussy again. I take one of Frenzy’s fingers and guide it to my clit. At the same time, I tap his interface panel. His spike pressurizes into my hand. I can see his valve leaking onto the berth, leaving a wet spot. 

I lean over and take Frenzy’s spike into my mouth, deep throating him. He groans loudly, reaching down with his free servo to pull my hair. I bob my head up and down, using my tongue on the tip of his spike when I come up, then taking his length down my throat again. He is panting and moaning loudly, so I know he is close. 

I get up from between Rumble’s legs and straddle Frenzy’s lap. I look into his eyes, then lick his bottom lip. He pulls me into a kiss. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Rumble stroking his spike, every once in a while, dipping a finger into his valve. I turn back to Frenzy as he lifts me into position, then slides me down on his spike. I grip his shoulders as I take his whole length inside me. I press my forehead against his. 

Rumble takes his servo away from his valve so that he can slide it between me and Frenzy. My clit grinds against it while I ride Frenzy’s spike. It feels so, so good. Frenzy catches me in a kiss again and I let him, then bury my face in his neck. He squeezes my ass. I am practically whimpering with the pleasure. Frenzy’s spike feels so good inside me. 

I turn and look at Rumble. I love him so much. I love that he is so open when it comes to sex that he would let me do this. I lean over and kiss him. As his glossa enters my mouth my pussy spasms around Frenzy’s spike. At the same time my clit squirts against Rumble’s servo. “Oh frag! Oh Primus! Frenzy! Rumble!”; I cry out. 

Frenzy grunts in my ear as he overloads deep inside me. It’s a good thing I am already pregnant because I have feeling that I would be having Frenzy’s sparkling with how deep inside me he just came. Frenzy and I cling to each other, panting. Rumble smiles at me. He loves it when I use Cybertronian speak. He says it makes him feel safe and loved. I tell him I am loyal to him and the Decepticons, always. I wear my love for him and my loyalty for the cause with pride. 

I climb off Frenzy, giving him another kiss as I do. Rumble grabs my hand, guiding it to his own spike. I give it a couple of strokes, then reach down. I slide two fingers into his valve. Rumble looks surprised for a moment, then a moan escapes his throat. I slide another finger in, at the same time I take his spike into my mouth. He practically screams with pleasure. 

As I work on Rumble’s now very lubricated valve and very pressurized spike, I feel Frenzy slide a finger into my pussy. Pretty soon it is joined by two more. I gasp at the stretch, but also move with it. I move my fingers faster inside Rumble’s valve, suck his spike harder. He throws his helm back and moans loudly. 

Frenzy moves so his whole chassis, not just his servo, is behind me. I am in a doggy style position. I feel his spike pressing against my pussy. I stop deep throating Rumble and look up at him. I maintain eye contact as Frenzy slides his spike into me again. I take Rumble’s spike back into my mouth as Frenzy hits bottom inside me. I nearly scream as I feel his spike sliding in and out of me. 

I take Rumble’s spike out of my mouth and focus on his valve as Frenzy frags me from behind. When I can feel that Rumble is getting close, I give his spike a couple of strokes. It is enough, and his visor turns burgundy as he overloads. His valve grips my fingers, lubricant squirting out and coating my hand. At the same time, his spike ejaculates. He cries my name, pulling my hair in his pleasure. 

I am so close I am almost dizzy. I cling to Rumble as Frenzy reaches down and rubs my clit while he fucks me. I cry out as I come again, feeling Frenzy overload inside me at the same time. When he pulls out, I collapse against Rumble’s chest. He just holds me and Frenzy rubs my back while I catch my breath. Then we all collapse on the berth. 

After a few seconds of catching our breath from the effort and basking in the afterglow I get up. “I need a shower”, I say, getting up and heading for the wash racks. I look back at Rumble and Frenzy and smile, motioning for them to join me.


	9. Ch. 9:Distress Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't own Transformers, Primus damn it!

Ch. 9: Distress Call 

The next morning, I wake up to a soft knock at Rumble's door. After our shower, he, Frenzy, and I slept together the whole night. I wake up curled in Rumble's arms with Frenzy snuggled up against my back. I am so cozy I don't want to get up. Then I hear that knock again. 

“Frag”, I curse under my breath as I answer the door. I open it slowly. I see Cyclonus standing there, a data pad in his hand. I am about to ask him what he thinks he is doing getting me up at 6AM on a Saturday, when I notice the fear in his eyes. Cyclonus was one of Unicron's slaves until we rescued him. He has survived a lot and does not scare easily. Something is very wrong. 

“What is it?”; I ask as I quietly close the door behind me. 

“I need your help"; Cyclonus says as he hands me his data pad. A video communication is paused on it. I click play, and Galvatron appears on the screen. He is the leader of the slaves of Unicron and one of his most loyal soldiers, never mind that that loyalty came from torture and mind control. I do not trust Galvatron at all-he actually took over the Decepticons at one point- but he would not call for help unless he really needed it. 

The first thing I notice is that Galvatron does not appear to be on Unicron. This is curious because in order for Unicron to control Galvatron and his other slaves they have to either be on Unicron or near him. Another thing I notice is that Galvatron does not look well. His cheek plates are flushed. That’s when I notice it… a patch of rust on his chest. My heart sinks. He doesn’t even have to say anything. I know what the call is about. Galvatron has Cosmic Rust and that is why he is not on Unicron. 

Transformers are technically immortal as long as their spark is not destroyed, they cannot be killed or die. It is a fact that Rumble will live long after I will and long after our child or even great-great-grandchildren will. As long as his spark is not destroyed, he will live forever. Cosmic Rust is one thing that can destroy a Transformers spark. If the disease reaches their spark they will die. The disease as much like the human’s Bubonic Plague. Not many survive it but those who do have a permanent immunity to it. Rumble, Astrotrain, Megatron, Starscream, and Perceptor have all survived Cosmic Rust. They cannot get it again and they can care for others who have it without risking the disease. 

Galvatron speaks before I have a chance to. “I am sure you can see what my situation is. I called Cyclonus because I could not think of what else to do. Unicron has placed myself, Scourge, and the Sweeps on this Moon. All of us have Cosmic Rust. He refuses to take care of us but he also refuses to release us. If he had any idea I was talking to Cyclonus or asking you for help he would destroy me. Scourge is in the worst shape out of all of us….” 

Galvatron turns his com-link to Scourge. I can see that Scourge is covered almost head to toe and rust. His breathing is shallow and he is delirious with fever. I instinctively reach down and grab Cyclonus’ hand. I can feel his fear. Despite the fact that he is no longer one of Unicron’s minions he still cares for his former teammates, as you would call it. I know he wants to save them. He also knows that I will convince the other Decepticons and the Autobots to help. 

“Galvatron, I will get you guys to help you need. I will need to talk to Megatron and Optimus Prime both.”; I say. 

“I would appreciate it.” Galvatron says gruffly. I realize it is very hard for him to ask us for help. He is loyal to Unicron, although again I do not understand why. We were able to free Cyclonus so certainly we could free the rest of them. Yes, we had to almost completely purge Cyclonus’ memory banks and there was a chip in his processor that had to be removed but it was doable. But then again Galvatron is not Cyclonus. 

Less than an hour later I sit with Megatron and Optimus Prime in Megatron’s office. I am showing them the video on Cyclonus’ data pad. For right now I’ve decided to keep the information from everyone else, including Rumble. Cyclonus waits in the hallway. Both Megatron and Optimus agree with me that we should help but they also do not feel like they can trust Galvatron which I do not blame either one of them for. 

I turn and look at Optimus; “There is an added danger here but it can only stay in this room Optimus. I am carrying Rumbles child. With the child being part Cybertronian there may be a risk of Cosmic Rust in utero. So, I will not be able to do any hands-on care plus it may not be a good idea for us to bring them here. And it’s not just for me remember Kia is part Cybertronian too and she is just a baby.” 

Optimus is both surprised and delighted at my news. He looks at Megatron who just smiles back. Both of them gets serious again. “It sounds like already have a plan in mind Daisy…” Megatron begins. 

“I do my Lord. I think that we should send you, Starscream, Rumble, Astrotrain to go get them as you all have already been exposed to the disease. Then I think that we should take them to the Ark for care since no one lives there. The four of you plus Perceptor have already been exposed to the illness so you would go to the Ark to help with the caretaking. We would send special equipment so that the Ratchet and Hook can also accompany you without risking the disease. I realize that Galvatron has done a lot to you and the Decepticon cause, but I really feel like we should not turn our backs on them especially now that there is peace.” 

I notice when I finish my speech that both Megatron and Optimus are looking at me very intensely. Finally, Megatron speaks; “Very well. Optimus and I will start preparing our men immediately. I am assuming that you want to be the one to tell Rumble though Daisy.” 

I nod with my lips pinched together. I am starting to feel nauseated. Megatron notices this and hands me a glass of water. He knows that I need to take my anti-nausea medication. Without a word Optimus picks me up in his servo to carry me back to me and Rumble’s quarters. I look up into his gentle blue optics and smile. He smiles back and whispers “Congratulations”. 

 

When I tell Rumble, he is both concerned and frightened. He almost died from Cosmic Rust so he is empathetic to what is going on but there is also some fear even though he knows that he cannot get it again just seeing it is upsetting. It also means that until the disease has run its course, he won’t be able to see me except via data pad or com-link. I reassure him that everything will be fine and that it is important now that there is peace to help each other and help our enemies. I decide to soften the blow by giving him some good news. 

“Ratchet said that at my check up today we can find out the gender of our baby”; I tell him. 

Rumble looks a bit confused. “Isn’t it too soon to find out? I mean I don’t know a lot about human pregnancy but from what I understand you’re not far enough along for us to know the baby’s gender.” 

I simply smile at him and take a hold of his hand. I get up and he follows me to med bay. I knock on the door and hear Ratchet say; "Come in". 

I pull Rumble into the room with me and sitting there is Soundwave. Rumble looks at me in confusion because we had talked about not telling anyone about the baby until I was showing. However, I found out the other day that Soundwave has known from the beginning. He felt Rumble’s joy, apprehension, and excitement through the bond the day that we found out we were having the baby. With his strong telepathy Soundwave will be able to tell us what we’re having even if the ultrasound machine cannot. I have told him however that I do not want him to tell us anything until after the ultrasound. 

I can see that Soundwave is communicating with Rumble through their bond explaining to him what is going on while I get ready to be examined. I lay down on the table and pull my shirt up. Ratchet ask me some basic questions and takes my vitals while we wait for Rumble and Soundwave to pay attention to what’s going on. Ratchet clears his throat and says; “I am going to do the ultrasound now.” 

While Ratchet squirts lubricant on to my abdomen and moves the wand around I turned to Soundwave and ask him; “How do you feel about being a grandsire?” 

Soundwave answers me has only he could;” Emotions: Very excited but feel like Megatron should be here too after all he is going to be the grand carrier.” 

The parentage of Rumble and his siblings is a testament to how technologically advanced the Transformers are. Soundwave is the biological father of all his cassettes plus he is the one who gave birth to them. However, he is not their biological mother. Their biological mother is Megatron. They used Megatron's carrier cells and mixed them with Soundwave’s sire cells and then injected those into Soundwave’s gestational chamber. 

I look at Soundwave and tell him; “Comm Megs". Minutes later there was a knock on the med bay door and Megatron walks in. 

“Lord Megatron. I would be honored if you would be here during this time. After all you are this child’s grandmother.” I say. 

Megatron smiles and sits down in the nearest chair. Ratchet continues with the ultrasound turning the screen to everybody so they can see our baby moving around. He asked me if I have any questions and I asked him if when the child is in Transformer mode if it would have both a spike and a valve even though as a human it would just be male or female. It seems the others are curious about this too. 

“Because the child is part Cybertronian and because it will have all the aspects of any other Transformer yes when the child is in Transformer mode, they will have both a spike and a valve and a gestational chamber no matter what their human gender is. This means that when they are in Transformer mode it will be possible to not only sire a sparkling, but to carry one as well.” 

I am glad he was able to answer this question not just for me but for Shyla who was curious too but was kind of afraid to ask. After he explains this, we all look at Soundwave, who smiles at both me and Rumble and says; “Congratulations you guys are going to be the parents of a beautiful femme or girl as you would say Daisy.” 

I am very happy about this news as I do want a girl. Rumble is so excited he picks me up off the berth and swings me around hugging me and kissing me. We are picked up by both Soundwave and Megatron bowls and hugged and told congratulations. Even though there is a lot of stress going on right now this is a good thing. It takes our mind off the situation with Galvatron and his group for the time being. We decide right then and there to announce my pregnancy and the gender of the baby that night at the mass dinner that we are having.


	10. Ch. 10:Who We Help Shows Who We Are

Chapter 10: Who We Help Shows Who We Are 

 

That night dinner in the mess hall starts out as normal as any other dinner. It is taco night so there are Energon tacos stations and then of course taco stations for us humans. There are also various other foods both for human and Transformer. They even are nice enough to accommodate my veganism. It’s really just a typical dinner at Decepticon headquarters except for the fact that the Autobots are joining us tonight. They seem to be joining us more and more often which is wonderful. 

Megatron is sitting up front on his throne. To his right sits Starscream who is his second-in-command and to his left sits Soundwave who is his third in command. The rest of us sit at various tables. At my table it is me, Rumble, Frenzy, Alexis, Shyla, baby Kya, Thundercracker, and Skywarp. We are all enjoying our food when Megatron taps on his glass of Energon so he can make an announcement. He nods at me and I get up and walk to the front of the room dragging Rumble along with me. 

When I get to the front of the room, I raise my hands up for quiet. I then reach back down and take a hold of Rumble’s hand. “I have an announcement to make everyone. Rumble and I are expecting a baby.” 

Suddenly the room burst into shouts, howls, and applause. Frenzy comes to the front of the room picks me up and swings me around and then hugs his brother. Alexis and Shyla both hug me and Thundercracker kneels down and gives a fist bump to Rumble. Starscream comes down out of his seat picks me up in his servo. At the same time he picks Rumble up in his other servo. He nods and smiles at us in congratulations before he puts us down again. Someone yells; “Do you know what you're having?” 

Rumble answers for the both of us;“Yes we are having a femme.” 

Megatron taps his class again; “Quiet everyone. There’s another announcement. Another more serious one. I will leave it to Daisy to tell you all.” 

 

I address the group again. “Yesterday Cyclonus received a distress call from Galvatron. He along with Scourge and the Sweeps have been infected with Cosmic Rust. Unicron has banished them to a Moon not far from Earth. Megatron and Optimus Prime have agreed to send a group to go retrieve them and take them back to the Ark for treatment.” 

My second announcement is met with moans, groans, looks of shock, and even shouts of anger. Megatron stands up out of his throne and bellows for order. Tailgate speaks up; “Why should we help them? Galvatron tried to take over the Decepticons. None of them want to leave Unicron. They cannot be trusted.” 

Megatron goes to speak but I stopped him. I look Tailgate straight in the optics as I say this; “We are going to do this for two reasons. First of all, now that there is peace, we need to do things to help each other. Who we help shows who we are. Are we only going to help our allies or we going to help anyone who needs it? Second of all, we were able to get Cyclonus away from Unicron which means it can be done. Or have you forgotten that your bondmate was a slave of Unicron himself until we got him away? 

Tailgate suddenly looks ashamed. He looks over at Cyclonus. They have not been bonded for very long and I think sometimes Tailgate forgets that Cyclonus was once our enemy. He gets up and walks over to Cyclonus, who picks up the minibot in his arms. I hear them whispering together. Eventually Tailgate turns and nods at me. “You have my support, 1000%.”; he says. 

Soon every Decepticon in the room nods slowly. Finally it is Thundercracker who speaks out; “Even if we didn’t agree with what you’re doing we trust her judgment Daisy. And if Megatron and Optimus Prime agree with you that we should help them that you have our support.” 

After that I sit back down and dinner goes on as usual. Rumble and I are holding hands under the table and every once in a while, another Transformer comes over to congratulate us. Some even ask if they can touch my stomach and I tell them yes but I tell them that the baby’s not really moving around to the point yet where they would be able to feel it. They seem not to care and they call the baby a sparkling. They are just as excited as they were when Shyla was pregnant with Kya. 

Alexis and Starscream are both staring at me. I know that they long for a child of their own. They are not sure yet how are they are going to do it. Alexis has cystic fibrosis. This would make a pregnancy very dangerous for her. It is a possibility that Starscream is going to have to carry their child. However, because of the cystic fibrosis they will not be able to use Alexis’ eggs otherwise the cystic fibrosis may be passed on to her child. They seem happy for me and I put it in the back of my mind that I’m going to need to help them figure things out. I have an idea in my head but I will not be able to do anything about it until after this crisis is over. 

Rumble and I decide to call it a night. He and the rest of the team are going to be leaving in the morning and I want to spend time with my beloved before he has to leave on this dangerous mission. We hold hands as we walk down the hallway to his quarters. As we go past Cyclonus's quarters I see that he has Tailgate sitting up on the desk. I don’t get to see much as Rumble is in a hurry, but I do see that Cyclonus's fingers are in Tailgate's valve and that they are kissing. I smile to myself. 

The minute we get into our quarters Rumble slams the door and pulls me close to him. “Did you like what you saw? Did seeing Cyclonus fragging Tailgate with his fingers make you wet?”; he growls in my ear as he throws me on our bed. 

I moan against his mouth as he presses his glossa to my lips. I like watching and I like being watched. I think that might have been part of the reason Rumble and I got together. We’re both very open sexually. 

My train of thought is suddenly broken by his forehead pressed against mine. He takes his visor off so he can look at me with his optics right into my eyes. “I love you. You are the love of my life, Daisy. No one could ever replace you.” 

I smile back at him and tell him that I love him too and that no one could ever replace him. But in a way my heart is sad because I know but he will outlive me. He has immortality which is something I do not have. But in a way I do now because our child and then turn her children and grandchildren etc. will be able to carry on my DNA and my name and being part Transformer will most likely give our child immortality just like her father. I do not dwell on this because I choose to live life to the fullest and enjoy the time that we do have which will be a very long time. I am very healthy and I have told Rumble that I will be with him for many years to come. 

I gasp out loud as he pushes up my skirt and pulls down my panties. I nearly scream as his spike pushes into me. We make love until we both can’t speak, then fall asleep in each other’s arms.


	11. I Always Miss You When You're Gone

h 11: I always miss you when you’re gone 

The next morning, it is time for the team to leave to rescue Galvatron and the others. Astrotrain is already in shuttle mode by the time Rumble and I walk out to the tarmac. New Orleans is blessing us with a rainy day. Rumble pulls me against him. I wrap my arms around his waist, burying my face in his chest. I just want him to hold me. I squeeze him and he squeezes me back. I feel suddenly feel sad, but attribute it to hormones. 

Starscream, Perceptor, Ratchet, Optimus Prime, and Hook are already aboard Astrotrain, who seems in no hurry to leave. Out of the four that survived Cosmic Rust, Astrotrain was the hardest hit. He had to have all four limbs rebuilt, and recovery took awhile. I told him I think he is brave for agreeing to help, and reminded him that he cant get the disease again. This seemed to ease his anxiety a bit, but I am not surprised that he is not making any effort to get Megatron and Rumble to board. 

As for Megatron, he is standing near Rumble and I. Skywarp is with him. I watch Megs whisper something in Skywarp's ear. Skywarp just turns away, tears in his optics. I watch as Megatron cups Skywarp's chin, leans down, and kisses him. Rumble and I share a look. We both know Skywarp has trust issues because of what happened with Arcee, but we can see that Megatron is falling in love with Skywarp and is trying to get him to trust again. 

Too soon it is time to go. Skywarp and I wave at Megatron and Rumble as they board Astrotrain. Within seconds, they are gone. Skywarp kneels down, and I climb into his servo. That’s when I notice the coolant tears in his optics. 

“Skywarp, listen to me. Megatron will be back. I promise. He isn’t leaving you. It’s ok for you to love again. What happened between you and Arcee was awful, and it is too bad you couldn't get through it, but she moved on. It is ok for you to move on to.” 

He just looks at me, as though he is unsure. Then he asks, almost too softly for me to hear; “Will you stay with me tonight?” 

I nod. I understand his need for closeness. I also know it will just be as friends hanging out. Rumble and I are very open sexually, but I wouldn't do anything with someone else without his knowledge and vice versa. Skywarp is very vulnerable right now. He just needs a friend. 

The rest of the day I try to keep my mind off things by going about my normal routine. I play my games, do my activism, read, write, and clean our quarters. At about 2PM Soundwave who will be in command while Megatron is gone calls me and Skywarp to the control room. Megatron and Rumble are on screen waiting to talk to us. 

“We miss you!” Skywarp and I say simultaneously. 

“We miss you all, too. How are you feeling?” Rumble asks me worriedly. 

I assure him that I am fine. Skywarp and Megatron don’t say much; Skywarp almost cried with relief when Soundwave told us that they had arrived safe and wanted to talk to us. They fill us in on Galvatron and the others. 

“They are all pretty sick, but Starscream says we got to them just in time. We are going to leave for Earth again in about an hour. We will call again when we get to the Ark. Of course, there is a small complication.”; Rumble says as he pans the camera around. 

My jaw drops. Laying on the berth behind Rumble is a very pregnant Scourge. The size of his sparkling bump makes it obvious that the baby is due soon. Galvatron, who is very sick himself, sits close by holding his servo. Every once in a while he lays a servo on Scourge’s tummy. I can see the sparkling kicking. A good sign. 

“I assume Galvatron is the sire?” it sounds like a question coming from my mouth but it’s more a statement. 

Now Starscream appears on the screen. “Yes. Galvatron also told us that two of Unicron's femme drones were expecting a sparkling together, but the carrying femme had a miscarriage. Unicron sent her to a nearby planet for treatment and when she returned, an outbreak of Cosmic Rust followed her.” 

I am almost afraid to ask. “Any casualties among the drones?” 

Starscream nods. “Galvatron told us all the femme drones, including the one that miscarried, have offlined due to the Rust, which is why Unicron sent the rest away. He said Unicron plans to rebuild the femmes-he managed to save their sparks-but not until the others are cured. Of course, they will not remember their previous life.” 

I nod. Rumble has told me all about what happens when a Transformer is resurrected and rebuilt. I look past Starscream, my eyes again fixed on Scourge and Galvatron. “Keep me posted.”; I say as I turn off the link. 

Soundwave, Skywarp, and I sit silently together for a few moments, my hand resting on my tummy. Seeing Scourge so sick and carrying has upset me more than words can say. I wonder if we should tell Cyclonus, but decide against it. There is really no point in giving anyone else my worries. I decide then and there that this is yet another burden I will carry as a loyal human allie of the Decepticons . 

“You want to go watch that movie now?” I ask Skywarp. 

Nodding, Skywarp takes me into his servo, then sits me on his shoulder. As we walk to his quarters I hear Shyla yell out Thundercracker's name. I wonder if they are working on another sparkling of their own. We then pass Starscream's quarters, and I hear Alexis coughing. I frown but decide against knocking on their door. Unfortunately, there is not much any of us can do about her Cystic fibrosis. 

We finally reach Skywarp's quarters. He situates me on his berth, handing me a human sized pillow and blanket. He pops an Energon-pizza for him and a vegan cheese pizza for me in the oven. We decide to watch Bohemian Rhapsody. While the beginning credits play I hear Thundercracker let out a loud groan. I can't help but to laugh, which makes Skywarp smile. Pretty soon. We are both hysterical with laugher. 

Skywarp wipes tears from his optics. “Oh my Primus, you should have heard it the first time they got together. I heard Shy ask TC how he was going to get that inside her and he goes; “Mass shifting and lots of preparation.”; and she goes; “Well you better plan to eat it like a vulture than!” 

That memory triggers another set of giggles from the both of us. We calm down once we hear the timer go off for our food. Skywarp and I both love to eat. We are the foodies of the Decepticons, you could say. My tummy growls as I watch Skywarp cut up our pizzas. 

We sit on his berth, eating and watching the movie. Once we are done he gathers up our plates and then lays back down on the berth. I climb up and lay on his chest. Soon both of us are asleep, exhausted by good food, laughter, and coziness. Our worries forgotten, if only for a little bit.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12: What Are You Doing Here?

     I end up falling asleep in  Skywarp’s berth.  When I wake up the next morning to him quietly recharging, I have no choice but to wait for him to wake up.  It is impossible for me to get off of his berth without help, and in my condition trying would be dangerous.  It would be like trying to climb a mountain, and while I have done it before, I refuse to endanger my baby.  So, I entertain myself with tv and my phone.

     When it hits 9AM I am about to wake  Skywarp up when his comm-link beats me to it.  “ Skywarp , you and Daisy need to report to the control room immediately.  You have a call”; Soundwave’s monotone voice has an urgency to it that it normally does not, sending a mild wave of panic through me.  It is not like the calm, cool telepath.

Skywarp quickly drinks an  Energon cube while I practically inhale my orange juice and peanut butter toast.  We are out the door in 10 minutes.  I ride on  Skywarp’s shoulder as we head to the control room.  He is practically running, so I am hanging onto his shoulder vent for dear life.  Being on the shoulder of a 20 feet tall alien robot while he runs at top speed makes me feel like I am on a roller coaster.  Normally this is a feeling I enjoy, but not while pregnant.  I am biting back nausea as the baby does backflips inside me.

     We burst through the control room doors, ready for anything, and standing there are Rumble and Megatron.  

     Everything seems to happen at once.   Skywarp lowers me to the floor.  The minute my feet hit the ground I run to Rumble.  When I reach him, I jump into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist.  He pulls me into a kiss, smashing my lips against his silver lip components, his glossa pressing urgently and then dancing against me tongue.  I feel a purr go through his systems.  

     “What are you doing here?”; I ask him, half laugh, half crying.  “You weren’t supposed to be back yet! You haven’t even been gone for one day!”

     Rumble smiles at me as he sets me down.  Once my feet hit the floor and he steady me with an arm around my waist he says; “ Starscream and Ratchet decided that they didn’t need all of us, so a vote was taken to see who would leave and who would stay.  Megatron and I “lost”, you could say.”; he smirks that sexy smirk at me.

     I suddenly realize the room is eerily quiet.  Rumble pulls me against him as  Skywarp suddenly lets out a keen that is full of anger, hurt, and fear.  “You left me!”; he cries, rushing at Megatron with servos extended, tears rushing down his faceplates.

     I am not sure if  Skywarp wants to hurt Megatron physically.  I doubt it, but even if he wanted to Megatron’s gladiator training makes him too strong and too fast for  Skywarp to really do any damage.  When  Skywarp reaches him, Megatron catches his wrists in both servos, and pulls  Skywarp to his chest plates.  

     A sob escapes  Skywarp’s vocalizer as he buries his face into Megatron’s chest.  It breaks my own heart.  “It’s ok.  It’s ok  Warpy .”; Megatron tries to soothe the distraught Seeker, running a servo up and down his back strut.  Megatron knows that  Skywarp is not really angry, but is afraid of being abandoned again.  

     “My beautiful Seeker.  I love you and I could never leave you.  I am not  Arcee .  She found happiness with Shockwave.  Now it is your turn.  Let me make you happy.”  With that, Megatron picks  Skywarp up and carries him out of the control room.  

     Soundwave, Rumble, and I all look at each other.  They are both telepaths and I am an empath, so we could all feel  Skywarp’s fear and Megatron’s love.  Then, as if picking up on all those strong emotions, the baby kicks me.  I gasp in surprise, which startles Rumble.

     I laugh at the expression on his faceplates.  Grabbing his servo, I guide it to my pregnant belly.  “It’s ok.  The baby kicked me.”

     Rumble’s faceplates light up as our daughter kicks his servo.  “Wow.”, he says, fascinated by it all.  

     I grab his servo and pull him out of the control room.  We walk down the hall, holding hands.  Suddenly he pulls me into an alcove.  Pressing me against the wall, he pins my wrists over my head.  He kisses me, glossa moving urgently in my mouth.  I can feel myself melting.  Only one day apart and  it feels like it was eons.

     Rumble releases my wrists.  I drop my hands to his shoulders.  He roughly reaches down and pushes my skirt up.  He grabs my ponytail, yanking my head back.  I gasp, my pussy getting wetter by the second.  Rumble smirks, servo reaching between my legs.

     “You like that, don’t you? I can tell you do.”; he growls in my ear.  I feel him pull aside my panties.  In an instant, he slides a servo tip into my wetness.  I am so ready, there is no resistance.  It makes wet sounds as he thrusts in and out.  I shiver with pleasure and need.  His  dentra press into my neck.  I moan loudly as he bites down.  “Rumble, please...”

     He needs no more invitation.  He removes his servo from between my legs and turns me around so I am facing the wall.  He pushes up my skirt and pulls my panties down to my ankles.  I step out of them, and he kicks them to one side.  He presses against me.  I can feel his pressurized spike trying to find its way inside me, twitching anxiously.  I press back against it, whimpering with the need.

     Rumble slides his spike into my pussy so slowly I want to scream, but he knows I like to draw our lovemaking out.  I enjoy the slow torture that leads to my orgasm, then the powerful, fast drive that leads to his overload.  I clench my pussy around his spike, trying to drive him further inside me.  A groan escapes his vocalizer as he struggles for control.  He grabs my hips to hold me in place, then pushes himself until he hits bottom.  At the same time, he rubs my clit.  A yelp escapes my throat.  

     Gripping my hips, spike now buried inside me, Rumble sets up the rhythm.  In and out of my pussy, finger rubbing my clit.  The position we are in means I can feel him so deep inside me it is almost painful.  I am moaning loudly.  My legs are shaking, and wetness is running down my thigh.  Rumble is picking up speed now, grunting in my ear, his  servotip pressing against my clit.  

     My orgasm rushes over me.  My clitoris squirts, making the floor and wall wet.  I press my hands against the wall and cry out.  At the same time, I feel Rumble reach his climax inside me.  He presses his hands against mine, linking our fingers.  He grunts, and I feel the heat of his overload rushing past my cervix.  I can feel it deep inside.  

     Rumble doesn’t pull out of me until he is practically limp.  My body feels like jelly, and he has to link an arm around my waist to hold me up.  After a moment, he pulls out and then turns me around to face him.  Tilting my chin up, he kisses me.  It is a sweet kiss.  It is full of love and promise.  The kind of kiss that can only happen to two who are so in love.  “I love you once.  I love you twice.  I love you more than beans and rice.”; he whispers against my lips.  

     He helps me pulls my skirt down and then we walk to our quarters.  As we pass by Megatron’s quarters we can hear  Skywarp whimpering.  The door is slightly ajar, and when we look inside , we can see that the whimpers are no longer of sadness, but of pleasure.   Skywarp is getting his valve eaten by none other than the mighty Lord Megatron.  Rumble and I share a knowing look and s queeze hands.  

     Rumble and I reach our quarters at last, heading straight to our berth.  As soon as we settle in, cuddling close, a sudden realization hits me.  “Hey Rumble?”

     “Yeah Daisy?”

     “We left my panties in the alcove.”


End file.
